


DamageTale

by Rosellet



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosellet/pseuds/Rosellet
Summary: DamageTale is a fanction where Frisk's soul cracks slowly every time they die and if their soul is on the edge of breaking and their not determined, they die.





	1. Damaged Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> Art for Chapter 1: http://thecatmilky.deviantart.com/art/DamageTale-Chap-1-Drawing-645331942
> 
> I am Rosellet, or you can call me Milky The Cat :)

The light is shinning onto your face, ever so brightly, its comforting for a while before you decide it's best to get up and see where you landed. You see roses. No thorns, no new cuts. Just the rose petals are beneath you. The roses have some cuts in the petals, and some seem dead but, somehow, its still looks so lively, it looks so damaged. You get up and notice there is almost nothing expect for you, the roses, and what seems like a big opening. You decide to stay put for a bit to figure out what happened. You fell to end your life, but why? You can't see to remember why you wanted to die, but by the cuts on your arms and legs with dry blood still on it, you figure you were abused. After falling you landed here on roses. Why don't the roses have thorns, and why do they seem so damaged? Does nobody take care of them? You suddenly feel bad to being planted on top of the roses and get up. You walk slowly towards the opening and take a peek, afraid to see whats there, but you only see one golden flower surrounded by a few damaged roses. You start to walk slowly towards the golden flower until..

"H-hey! Please.. Back off, please don't kill me..." The golden flower cries.

This startled you. A talking, golden flower? The flower looks damaged just as badly as the roses. Does nobody take care of this flower too?

"N-no, i'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just want to know where I am, and if I can get back to the surface.." You tell the flower.

"Oh? Wait, are you sparing me?" The flower says slowly.

"Guess so.."

You Spare The Flower.

The Flower Spares You.

After being introduced and speaking a bit, you realize this flower, who calls themselves Flowey, is harmless.

"Its Kill or Be Killed down here.. Your a human right? Oh man, you won't last very long with Toriel near.. " Flowey said.

There was a moment of silence as Flowey sighed and continued.

"Just, look at me as your friend. It seems like you are a pretty nice person. There isn't very many nice people down here, and you'll have to get used to it.." Flowey continued. 

You sigh. You realize this is going to be harder than you thought. After what seems like forever, you put Flowey on your shoulder, as they suggested, and walk to another opening. Suddenly you are surrounded by dust, cobwebs, and torn down walls. It seems like nothing down here is taken care of. 

"Just keep doing forward, and be quiet, we don't want Toriel to hear us." Flowey says.

"Who is Toriel?" You ask.

"She is the caretaker of the ruins and-"

"Caretaker? This place looks like its been lying here since the beginning of time.." You mumble.

You realized you had just cut off what Flowey was saying and apologize.

"Nevermind Toriel.." Flowey says.

You and Flowey go by pretty fast because apparently Flowey knew his way through here and understood every puzzle. >Impressive< You think. Suddenly everything around you turns black and you hear Flowey whisper, "Oh no.." Suddenly fireballs appear out of thin air and start shooting in your direction. You was fast enough to dodge them and turn around to see a goat-woman standing there.

"Pardon me human, nobody said you were allowed here." She says.

"T-thats Toriel.." Flowey whispers

Before you can react a fireball shoot through you and you feel a brief moment of pain until you fall while darkness surrounds you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You are back on top of the roses. What had happened? You begin to move upwards but feel a shock of pain through your body. Suddenly you can see your soul. There a a crack on it. You ignore it and wait a few seconds before attempting again to get up. This time there was no pain. You walk back towards Flowey to see them in the same position they where in when you first met them.

"Hu-human? Is that you?" He whispers?

"Yeah.. Its me. What happened?" You say.

"She killed you. Then she killed me. It seems like the rose patch you landed on is kinda like your save point. Everytime you die you will end up there. I know that because, that used to happen to me. I'm the only one who will remember these "resets" of yours. Toriel will just repeat what she did." Flowey explains.

You nod in understanding and put Flowey back on your shoulder and repeat everything once again, to face Toriel once again.

The area around you turns black and you turn around immediately to dodge her attacks as she repeats the same terrifying words over again.

"Pardon me human, nobody said you were allowed here." She says again.

She shoots another fireball once again, you dodge quickly and Flowey yells, "RUN!"

You start running with Flowey on your shoulders. You hear Flowey chanting under his breath, "Keep going, Stay determined.." You meet a wall and hind behind it quick enough for Toriel to not notice. She runs past you and your friend yelling "Please! Come back child!"

"Hurry! Turn towards the left, she will come back!" Flowey says.

You take his advice and start going towards the left. You meet a small rose bush, with the petals damaged of course, but they aren't on the bush. They are on the floor beside it.

"Everytime a petal grows on the bush, it comes off." Flowey mumbles as you sit down against the wall and put Flowey on the ground beside you. You stare at what seems like a house with rose bushes on the side of them. These roses however, seem taken care of. They are bright, with colour, and seem so beautiful. Just as you get up to take a closer look, Toriel is behind you and grabs your arm and says, "DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE ALL OF THEM!"


	2. Understanding a Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to feel pity for Toriel.

You stare at Toriel, shocked, and scared. Flowey stays there watching, not doing a thing, waiting to see what will happen next.

"Please.. don't.. leave me.." Toriel says. At first her voice sounded loud and harsh, but they lowered in a cry. You felt bad to running away, but what could you do? She WAS trying to kill Flowey and you..

"I-I won't leave you, again.. not this time.." You said in an attempt to to calm her down.

"Thank.. God.." She whispered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toriel, Flowey, and you all went inside her house, it looked cozy and much neater than outside in the ruins. You smelled something in the air, something so delicous, something so yummy. You then realized you were getting hungry. You hadn't ate in a while..

"I want you to have a nice time living here, but I was just baking a Butter-Scotch Cinnamon Pie, but I realized I hadn't watered the plants in front of my house in 2 days, so I went to water them, but I had a feeling that someone was near, and checked, and I found you!" Toriel said.

Why does Toriel care about the roses in front of her house, but not in the other places around the ruins? Curious you were, but you were too tired and hungry to care enough to ask. Flowey seems nervous when you glance at him, then you glace towards Toriel, she seems to be giving Flowey some sort of "Death Glare". It made you feel uncomfortable.

"Is there by any chance, a place for me to rest?" You ask quietly.

There was a moment of silence before Toriel sighed and said,"You can sleep in my son's room.. he.." You realized Toriel was trying not to cry, this worried you. "He.. d-died years ago, so he wont be.. needing his.. room.." Toriel said quietly, almost breaking into a cry. You regret asking Toriel for a place to rest. You place your hand on her shoulder as she gets on her knees and covers her face, crying. Flowey just scoffed. This bothers you. How could he just stay there not feeling anything for her? She was obviously in pain, and you wanted to help her in any way you could. There was a moment of silence.

"He loved roses, He loved the colour, and the way it looked. So I try and protect the roses in front of my house as much as possible.. I just.. want him back.." She said trying to hold back her tears again. "Why am I explaining this to you? Here.." Toriel said as she offered her hand. "I'll take you to his room."

You hesitate. Did you trust her? You risked it. You put your hand in hers and she gently held it, getting up to lead you. You feel much better.

"Here, feel free to rest. And don't touch the roses on the desk." Toriel says as she pushes you gently into the room.

"Thank You." You say with a forced smile.

Toriel looks startled. But she nods and closes the door. You get on the bed with flowey, and sleep.

When you wake up you find a pie on the desk next to the roses. You grab it and start eating. You chocked on your second bite. You where eating too fast, you were too hungry. You finish your plate in less than a minute and turn to find Flowey awake.

"You enjoy your sleep?" He asked.

You nod.

"Hmph. Look, I have a plan. We can't stay here. Toriel will never let you go, so we have to sneak out. We can go right now if we are quiet." He suggested.

"Sure.." You say.


	3. Risking It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you risk it.

"Wait, see that star over there? Touch it." Flowey says.

You touch the star, and a pleasant sound whispers around you.

"Now when you die, you'll end up here." Flowey explains.

You nod and put Flowey on your shoulders. You tip-toe towards the door, you open the door, it then creaks. Dang it! Toriel might have heard that.. You slip through and tip-toe towards the stairway. You hear something going on in the next room.

"Toriel is a awake, hurry get down there!" Flowey whispers.

You take their advice and hurry, now you hear Toriel's door opening as she says, "Child?" Now you are running. Toriel heard you.

"Child? Where are you going?" You hear her say, its almost yelling.

"Run!" he whispers.

You run. Now Toriel is running behind you and throwing fireballs at you. Out of the corner of your eye you see one coming and it hits you and Flowey, killing you both almost instantly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Flowey said, you were back on the bed by the star and roses. You get out and repeat the same thing, but this time you open the door by only an inch and slip through. No creaks are heard, but you hear Toriel in the next room shifting around. You decide to risk it, and just automatically start running. Toriel opens the door and yells, "Get back here you NATIVE CHILD!" You ignore her and dodge most of her attacks until you meet a door. It huge. 

"Open it! Its the gate way to the rest of the underground!" Flowey says.

You try and open it but its very heavy, you give Flowey a gesture of a "Help Me?!" He pulls he vines on the door and it slowly starts opening. But Toriel throws several fireballs.

Dodge 1, Dodge 2, Miss 3. You are killed along with Flowey.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You try again, and again only to be killed again and again by Toriel. But this time was different.

"Quick! She will be here any second!" Flowey yells.

You open the huge door a little quickly this time with Flowey helping you. You manage to open it and slip through but a fireball hits your sweater, burning your arm. 

"Get on the ground!" Flowey yells.

You are panicking and get on the floor, your arm a a bit burned along with your sweater. At least it didn't kill you.. 

"L-lets.. keep going.." Flowey suggests.

You look around and notice its freezing! You were too busy with your sweater, to notice there is snow everywhere, and a few rose petals are on the ground. No surprise, they look damaged, but worse than in the ruins. You walk slowly trying to cover yourself, and it didn't help that about 2 inches of your sweater was burned off. You find a gate covered with a few snow covered roses.

"The whole underground is full of roses in honor of the King and Queen's son." Flowey explains.

"Who is the King and Queen?" You ask.

"Toriel and Asgore."

Toriel is a queen? If you had known this sooner you would have been more polite to her! Oh well, that is the past. You can hear distant cries coming from where you left. It terrifys you. You nod and go towards the gate, but you suddenly stop..

"Well? Whats the hold up? This place gives me the chills.." Flowey says.

Suddenly you hear footsteps becoming louder and louder until it comes to a stop. The nerve is all around your body now, and you have a feeling Flowey feels the same way.

"Excuse me human." The voice says. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." The voice continues.

Flowey gives you look that is practically speaking to you, "Don't. Do it." You can't resist and turn around disobeying Flowey's warning. You grab the shadows hand. Nothing. Just a genuine handshake, you feel so much better.

"Heh. The name's sans. Nobody has ever trusted me with a handshake before." He says as he lets go of your hand. "Before I say anything else though, You have to know one rule to survive sweetheart. It's Kill or be Killed down here, and you better learn it fast.." He continues. 

"Kill or be killed? That's just insane! I'm not killing anyone!" You say subbornly.

"Heh. I would like to say I disagree sweetheart, but.. I'm not killing anyone either." He says, turning away. "You see, A few years back, a human fell down just like you. He had came here just like you. And I.." Sans says as he lowers his skull. "I had.. killed him. I felt terrible.. but I killed the next human who came until I couldn't handle it. It felt horrible.. so I decided to stop. I'm done with killing these helpless humans, honey. But my brother would disagree, he is a human hunting FANATIC. Hey, I think thats him over there. But quickly, look at me like your.. guardian kay? I am gonna help you survive this hell." He says.

"Okay." You say.

The next thing you knew you were being lead by this skeleton, and hiding behind a rose bush with Flowey.

"He didn't hurt you.." Flowey whispers.

"Guess not. I like him." You say.

"Pfft. He is propably just kidding with you, I've seen him kill many monsters before I went into hiding.." Flowey whispers.

Suddeny you hear footsteps coming closer until it comes to a stop.

"H-Hey bro?" Sans says. He seems nervous around his brother.

"Ugh. Has a human come through here?" He asks.

"N-no.. Just mind-" Sans says before he is rudly interuppted.

"Then don't bug me okay? I'm going back to my puzzles, and you, just.. UGH. All you ever do is torment me with puns and your lazyness!" The other skelton says.

"Heh. If your the "Terrible Papyrus" is tourmenting monsters.." Sans mumbles.

"UGH. Sans we have been brothers all these years and you haven't understood ONCE thats you must kill! When you are on your knees begging for help I'll just watch you then! And I was proud of you years ago.. what a mistake.. Stop wasting my time you idoiot!" Papyrus yells. Just like that he left.

Thats so wrong.. How could his own brother do that to him? 

"Close is clear." Sans says.

You come out and just look at him. He is wearing a grin with a golden tooth at his right. A black and red sweater with black shorts.

"What is it sweetheart? You want me to come with you?" He asks.

"Um, I.. Yeah.." You admit. Flowey just looks annoyed. Sans offers his hand. You accept his offer, and start walking in the direction Papyrus was going through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy cuz.. I said so. :3


	4. The Skeleton Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin to trust his lazy skeleton.

Walking through you take a quick glace at Sans's face. He hasn't stoped smiling once.. Must be permanent. Just as you are about to turn your head down, he looks at you. You blush, and Flowey lets you know.

"You look like a tomato.." he whispers low enough for Sans to not notice. You smile and say, "I know.." You pass through the puzzles slowly, sans doesn't help you. Half of you is grateful for him not killing you, but the other half is telling you "What a jerk."

"well you got by pretty quickly honey, good luck on pap's puzzles though.." he says with a mischievous smile. This makes Flowey suspicious. Was sans included on the puzzle somehow? By the dialouge Papyrus had said, it seems like sans is a pretty laid-back guy. Why would he spend the time to focus on a puzzle? Who knew? You roll your eyes.

"Heh, pretty rude doin that to a guy you just met don't you think?" He said staring at you from below. He was kinda short. Well, is is about your height but a bit taller. Maybe 5.8? Although you didn't want to admit it, you had to agree to him. It was rude of you..

"I'm sorry.." You say genuinly.

Sans is thrown back by this. He looks at you in shock. Has nobody ever told him that? You suggest to keep moving, he agrees, but it takes him a moment to recollect what he had just heard before holding your hand again. Flowey also looks shocked.

"You know, you don't HAVE to be nice, you could have just left it at that." Flowey whispers.

"I like being nice, and did you see his face? His smile got bigger." You reply.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You continue walking, and having short chats with sans and Flowey before meeting papyrus. sans quickly lets go of your hand and grabs your arm and pushing you in front of him. "Sweetheart, I can't let papyrus know I'm carin for you. He would kill me.." He says

"Literally?" You ask.

"You never know with him.." He replies with a wink. You can't help but blush and smile. This was embarrassing..

"SANS! Just in time! Get your bony-ass over here!" Papyrus yells.

"FINE!" Sans yells back. He leaves you and Flowey alone.

"Ignore their bad language." Flowey says. I swear, they need to pay 5g every time they swear like that!" Flowey continues. You agree. Maybe if you get to know them better, and manage to befriend them, you might convince them to actually do that. You thank Flowey for the idea.

"No problem I guess?" Flowey reply.

You see in the distence Sans and Papayrus arguing other what seems to be a puzzle. You can't hear much but you do hear sans yelling, "JUST F*CK OFF!" and he comes back towrads your direction and grabs your arm vilontley and walking towards papyrus. 

"A human!!? How DARE you lie to me brother!" Papyrus yells. 

"Didn't I tell you to F*CK OFF!?" Sans yells back.

He walks faster with you and the next thing you know your head feels light headed and you feel dizzy. You were in another place. Teleportation..

"Welcome to Snowdin, sweetheart."


	5. Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determination

You are so dizzy, but it soon passes. 

"Heh. I forgot how teleportion effects people are aren't used to it.." Sans says.. No apologies. "Anywho, forget what you may have heard back there. You'll get used to it... Though you shouldn't expect me to care if your hurt.. I am just here to get you to Asgore.. you'll figure out what happens then." He says. "But for now, we are staying here.."

"T-thank you.." You say looking in his eyesockets. Again, Sans seems startled, and you see him walk slowly forward, you follow him. 

"Well I guess I'll tell you how to survive here.. There is an Inn over there where you can sleep, Grillbz is over there, and well.. my house is to the left.." He says. "Though the Inn costs 80 g... and if you can't afford it then.. I suppose you can sleep in my house, but only if you can't afford it. Plus, its risk to sleep in my house. Papyrus would kill you instantly.." He continues. You check your pockets, you have 87g. You can afford one night. You tell sans you can afford the Inn, but thank him for the offer. He just looks away and says, "Cya."  
Just like that he teleported away, and you were left alone with Flowey.

"The heck is going on with him? Just a year ago he killed everyone who messed with him, and now he is being somewhat, decently nice??" Flowey asks.

"Dunno, but I feel like I can trust him.. even if he is a jerk. Right now I'm tired, and my arms hurt.. I want to go to the Inn.." You tell Flowey.

"I guess.." Flowey says.

You walk towards the Inn and open the door to see a rabbit woman standing there. 

"Welcome to the Inn, one night costs 80g if you can't afford it then leave now." She says.

You get the G out of your pockets and hand her the gold.

"Here is your key." She says.

"Thank you." You say.

The woman also is starled. Was it something you said? She looks happier you guess. You walk up the stairs with Flowey to walk into room 57 and see the sheets torn, and the lamp light blinking. Better than sleeping outside in the cold.. You really wish you had a jacket. You put Flowey on the end of the bed and get on top yourself. Then you rest your eyes.

"Hey.. You know, I never quite catched your name.." Flowey asks.

"Frisk is my name. I'm a silly girl named Frisk who fell to kill herself." You tell Flowey.

"Oh..Well.. thanks.." Flowey says.

"Hmhm." " Flowey?" You ask.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, that even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?" You ask.

"I don't know anymore.. But what you mean? Who are you planning to change?" They asks.

There was a moment of silence before you got up and faced Flowey.

"Those skeleton brothers. They seem to have a bad relationship.. Maybe they can change." You tell Flowey.

"Good luck.." Flowey says. "Go to sleep Frisk, you seem so tried and I am too." 

You get up and turn off the lamp before climbing into bed and saying goodnight to Flowey. You then fall asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up the next morning to find Flowey wide awake. You say goodmorning before climbing out to fix the bed. Once you finish your stomach grumbles. Your face was red. 

"Sorry.. When humans are hungry their stomachs do that.." You explain.

"Its fine.. But if your hungry then we should eat right?" Flowey says.

"We can find Sans and ask him to show us where to eat." You suggest.

"Ugh.. We can find it on our own Frisk, this town is small, we don't need him.." He says.

"Well I do." You say putting him on your shoulder again, and walking out the Inn.

You step out and look to your right to see a post in the distence, you see sans there. You walk towards him until he is right in front of you. 

"He is asleep! Lets just go.." Flowey whispers.

That was enough to wake him up. He stared at Flowey, then you. You say Goodmorning.

"Uh.. Hi? What do you need Sweetheart?" He asks with a yawn.

"Well.. I don't know where to eat, and I haven't ate in a while.." You ask with shame.

"Didn't I tell you where Grillby's was? Guess not.. Here." He got up and pointed towards the resteraunt. "Thats where you go to eat. Now I suppose your broke so I'll pay for your food.." He suggested. You feel so grateful, and thank him. "Don't mention it sweetheart.."

You walk with him towards Grillby's until he grabs your arm and shoves you in. He seems regretful, but he has this smrik on his face that give you doubt. You walk up towards the bar, and sit down with sans. 

"What do you want?" He says.

You look up and see fries, and hamburgers. You pick the fries.

"Hey! Grillbz! One order of fries." You hear him say.. The Fireman nods and goes into the back. You take this moment to avoid the silence to ask sans something.

"Sans?" You ask.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that even the worst people can change? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try." You ask.

"Guess so sweetheart.."

You suddenly feel a wave of warmth, and a good feeling before going back to your past position. A voice in the back of your head is saying. "Stay Determined."


	6. Sans..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Fricking Skeleton.

You eat peacefully and watch your surrounds while doing do. Sans says something the took you out of surprise..

"So.. Uh.. Papyrus might be coming along with us.. But don't worry I won't let him hurt you.. sweetheart.." Sans says quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself.

"What? Are you sure? Why..?" You ask, but regret it right after...

"Heh. You look are you don't want Papyrus to come.. He might have too sweetheart because.. I might have too.. leave for a bit and I can't leave you alone without anyone watching over you. Monster may attack you.." He explains.

"Oh.. " You say in disbelief. You just finished your fries and wanted to go back under the covers with Flowey.. but you were broke..

"Well.. lets get heading home.. Papyrus is off to a meeting.. he wont be back for a few hours." He says while getting off the table and walking off.

You follow him. Before you knew it you were in front of his house, and walked in with him. Everything seems.. clean. Much cleaner than the Inn for sure.. 

"You stay down here.. I'm going to my room Honey." He says while opening the door and going up the stairs. You obey.

You stay there for what seems like 40 minutes before you realize you had ignored Flowey for some time.. You talk with him.

"What do you think Sans is doing?" You ask.

"Uh.. I.. don't know.. What WOULD a lazy skeleton like him be doing anyway.." Flowey responds.

"Maybe a Puzzle?" You suggest.

"He hates puzzles."

"Re-organizing his room?"

"Too lazy."

"Now I'm really curious.. Maybe I can try and-" You say before hearing sans come down stairs.

"Whats up?" He asks you, avoiding eye contact with the Flower..

"The roof.." You respond with pride. You hear him chuckle.

"Hehe, besides that.." He responds blushing. He is walking towards the Kitchen.

"I'm just bored.. And wondering what-" You say before being interrupted by Flowey.

"WONDERING.. About.. the underground.." He says. "What we would.. uh.. do in the underground." 

"Okay? I'm going to be a bit busy.. but if you need anything just knock babe." He says while walking back up the stairs with a bag of chips. You nod.

"Are you going to knock on his-" Flowey says before you interrupt this time. "Yep."

You wait a good 10 minutes before heading upstairs. You walk carefully down the hall and see his door. You knock. You can hear something falling from the other side and a faint voice saying "Sh*t!" You wait until you hear the door opening.

"Sweetheart? What do you need?" He says. His tone seems annoyed. Before answering him, you take a quick glance in his room and see a coupe dozen papers on the door and on his desk.

"I was just um.. trying to go back to sleep but couldn't so I wondered if I could maybe.." You say blushing.. "Sleep with you..?

You heard sans sigh before opening the door even more while saying "Fine." You walk in and see around his room. A couple dozen papers was way to little to signify how many he had on his floor and desk. They had a weird writting on it. You knew it wasn't English for sure. You get on his bed slowly before laying down. You see him pick up the papers and orginize them back on his desk mumbling something you couldn't understand. He sits down on his chair and begins to write. You watch him pick up the pencil, change the paper. and let go of the pencil over, and over, again until you fell asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up to the sounds of Sans banging his head on the desk. What was going on. You get up and say hello. Sans ignores you and mummbles something you don't understand before getting up and before you knew it you where in the air. You were thrown to the left, then the right, then up, then down.. over and over again while you scream in pain and hear sans yell..

"I'M SO TIRED OF YOUR BS!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND!?"

"WE ARE BROTHERS FOR ASGORE'S SAKE!"

"I'M SICK OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE SHIT!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT ME!!? TELL ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" 

He finally lets you go and looks are you. You were bleeding on your lip, nose, arms, legs, almost everywhere.. You see him cry before you whisper, "Why.." And suddenly you are surrounded by darkness. You hear sans say, "What.. Have I done.." before you die.

You are back at the star infront of snowdin. You died.. You move slightly and pain comes accros you body. You soul is in front of you and you see another crack. Bigger.. You wait before you run to find sans. He had killed you. And you knew be regreted it. You started to blame yourself while running.

"Why did I go upstairs?"

"If I hadn't come into San's life he might have been better off.."

"Why did I want to see him!" You say. You are suddening in front of sans. He quickly grabs your hand before he hugs you. You hear him sob in your shoulder.

"I'm.. so.. sorry.. I am just so.. damaged..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for the Kudos everyone :DD


	7. Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you befriend papyrus?

You are shocked. You wanted to pull him off because you were scared he might attack. You moved. He just grasps you harder. You finnaly hug him back. You stay there a while listining to sans cry. It was soon over. He let go and looked at you. 

"I.. promise I won't do that again. I promise I won't hurt you." He says.

"Can I trust you..?" You reply. Sans just nods and says, "I don't know if you can.." 

You locked eyes for a momment before he walked towards the house. You follow, but at a safe distance. You begin to think.

*Wait.. he remembered the reset? Can anyone else remember? Well, yeah Flowey.. Flowey.. Wait, were is Flowey??* You tug on sans's arm and tell him, "Where is Flowey!? I need them, where is Flowey!" Sans looks confused for a momment before he says "stay here" and teleports. You can't obey him. You run towards the house and can't see Flowey anywhere. You are scared. You run around yelling Flowey. You call out their name...

 

But Nobody Came.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You lost Flowey, You don't see sans anywhere, and you want to see them both. You run outside and start running towards sans's post. Nobody is there. There is an opening to else where. You dare go? Yes. You begin to run towards that opening but you sans's voice and that stops you.

"SWEETHEART!"

You turn and see sans holding Flowey. Flowey looks terrible. Flowey is as damaged as the roses. You run towards him and you grab Flowey and cry. You then look at sans and ask him. "What happened to him?"

"Papyrus got a hold of him... I found him hurting Flowey.. I ran towards him and pushed my brother to get Flowey.." Sans wasn't even done talking before you hugged him and this time you were the one sobbing in his shoulder. 

"Disgusting.." You hear.

"That human is going to suffer." You hear again.

"Honey.. Run." Sans demands.

You grab Flowey and start running off in the opening. Sans stays back. You can't leave him alone.. You run back.

"Are you crazy!? Turn around and run the other way!!" Flowey yells.

"I guess I am crazy." You say while still running towards sans.

You see papyrus. You hide behind sans post and watch.

"UGH! Sans what the hell! WHY DID YOU GO IN MY BUSINESS!?" Papyrus yells.

"Why did you take Flowey!?"

"Sans you know me! He was alone and I grabbed him! Such a weak creature.. AND WHY DO YOU CARE? That Flower means something to you??" Payrus asks.

There was a moment of silence before sans replys.

"N-no.. But.. something else does. And that Flower matters to them. So just fuck. Off." He says.

"You can't direct me brother.. I'm oldest. And I will always be. So if you excuse me, I'm going to find that human and kill them.." He says.

"NO! Don't even THINK of going near that human!"

"Try and stop me."

Papyrus walks off towards the opening and sans is left there. He sit down on the snow. And he mumbles, "I'm worthless.. I can't do anything.. Why am I here.." Suddenly 2 bones appear out of thin air.

"I'm Sorry. Sweetheart." He says before shooting the bones in his direction.

Gasp.

You were in front of the bones. Unfortunaly It killed you and sans. You were determined to help this deppresed skeleton. He mattered to you much more than you could say. He had saved your best friend. He had treated you with kindness while everyone else tryed to kill you. He has been so nice. You couldn't let him die, just like he can't let you die either. You smile before being swolled by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma stop uploading Damagetale for a bit because.. I am very busy I am in 4 clubs and I am needing to consentrate more on that..


	8. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrussssssssssssssssssssssss

"Why did you do that?" 

"I'm useless."

"No, your not! You are helpful and you helped me! You got Flowey back.."

"Anyone could have done that.."

"Why DID you go get Flowey?"

...

"Because. You are different. You are different from every other human that has fallen down here."

"Why.."

"Because you matter. You are determined."

......

"Do you care about me.. sweetheart?"

"Of course."

"Do you trust me sweetheart?"

"Yes!"

"Do you trust I could be doing the right thing?"

"I.. don't know.."

...

"Thats fine. I'm used to it. Lets just get going, its dangerous to be here.."

You walk with sans and Flowey towards that opening you were suposed to be going through. Everythig changed. No more snow, No more people. No roses. You walk further and further until.. papyrus.

"I knew it. You would eventually be here, so I set up my puzzles here instead." He said.

"Ugh.. What did I tell you sweetheart? Useless.."

You take his hand. "No. You are just helpless. Let me change that." You say.

Everything turns black and papyrus is letting you attack first. He says he knows he is going to win. Cocky..

*SPARE*

"Sans, go over there with Flowey I don't want you to get hurt!" You yell before being attacked.

You dodge all of them. You are dizzy, and proud because you acually did it! Papyrus scoffs.

 

*FIGHT*

Papyrus hits you in your heart and you fall back gasping for air as you are killed.

You die. Over. And over. And over. And over. Until..

"Why do you keep sparing me! You are that weak? Fight me! Its only fair game!" Papyrus yells.

"Its not fair to die!" You say. "Please let me spare you! I promise that I can help you!" You reach out your bloody hand.

"Never from the likes of you.." Papyrus says as he attacks. It would have killed you but Flowey throw a Flower pellet out and it blocked it. You look at them. 

"I'm rooting for you sweetheart!" Sans yells as he smiles. This time his smile looks real.

*SPARE*

"Please! Whats is bothering you? I can help, I'll try please!"

Dodge 1, dodge 2, pellet attacks 3.

You glance over at sans and flowey. They seem horrifed. You look at your clothes, it was torn and blood was everywhere, along with scars. You smille and tell them,

"Just a few battle scars.."

You hear sans chuckle, despise being upset.

You look at papyrus. You scream as a bone pirces through your arm. You whisper, "Just a battle cry.." as you die.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*SPARE*

..

*SPARE*

You got papyrus to spare you, for now..

"I'm getting tired of your stupitity.. Just-" papyrus says.

You grab his hand. Your bloody hand on his dusty hands.

"Just let me help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted papyrus to be invoved after giving sans the spotlight a bit :3 Sorry for the short chapter.. D:


	9. The Echo Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hum-Ho!

"Let go of me! I don't need help! I got everything I need, I'm the head of the royal guard, everyone follows my orders and I have a roof to live in, I DON'T NEED HELP!" Papyrus yells.

"Do you have your brother!?" You talk back.

"Of course I do! He respects me!"

"No I don't!" Sans yells while walking towards papyrus.

"No I DON'T. I never DID! You call me useless, and stupid, and hopeless all the fucking time! I get tired of hearing your mocking voice every fucking day!" Sans yells. You are impressed.

"Why, I'm only helping dearest BROTHER. Do you want me to lie to you?"

"YES! I mean, NO but, its better than making me contemplate sucide! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME AND THIS HUMAN ALONE!" Sans scoffs.

"SUCIDE? YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF? NYEHEHEHEHEH! WHAT A JOKE! THIS IS BY FAR THE WORST ONE IVE HEARD IN MY LIFE!" Papyrus laughs.

"He has! I saw him kill himself!" You yell. You regret it afterwards.. You should have shut up.

....

"Impossible.. if he killed himself he would be dead.. you are a liar tiny human.." papyrus says.

..

"C'mon.. lets go.." sans says grabing your hand.

"W-wait! Shouldn't we bring papyrus along?

..

"You are absoloutly insane." Flowey says.

"Yeah. I am.." You mutter with a smile. "Papyrus wanna come along?"

"If I come along, I could.." Papyrus says before trailing off. "Sure."

You smile at papyrus before walking off. Papyrus, Flowey, You, and sans. Sans.. What an intresting persona. He is a skeleton with issues with his brother, is trying to protect you, saved flowey.. You didn't realized the chaos you were getting yourself into. But Flowey, you have yet to learn about them. You walk forwards until you meet an opening, a flower even. Its a bright red colour and surrounded by damaged roses with thorns. You let go of sans hand and go towards it.

~No one will know. I promise. We will never be seprated.~

No what will know what? You were going to hear again but sans stops you with his arm.

"Thats the echo flower. Say something to it and it'll repeat it over, and over, and over.." He explains.

"May I say something to one?"

"Knock yourself out.." 

You whisper into a flower before going towards him again and walk forwards.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~SANS'S PERSPECTIVE~~~~~~~~~~~

I had no idea what this human wanted. They fell down for a reason right? Why.. I had glanced at them once or twice.. they seem happy whenever they see me, well happier at least. Why? I hadn't done anything to make them happy had I? Nah, they maybe like just my jacket, they tend to touch it alot of times, and when I hugged them, they just cligged onto my jacket as if I was going to disapear.. I try to ignore it, I don't want to get to attached to this human.. They mean something to me. They mean my freedom. But.. I tend to enjoy their company. Even if its for stupid reasons like asking where to eat, or what a word means. They are so naive and inoccent. They couldn't possible survive a day without me, which might explain why they cling onto me.. Its stupid.. 

"AUGH!" They scream.

They had gotton caught in the rose bush, shit! I had spend so much time thinking that i got them hurt..

"Sans! Stop being dumbfounded! Go back and the aid kit!"

"Got it boss.." I said.

I had started walking back but I saw the flower the kid had whispered in.. curiousty got the best of me and listened.

~I will free all monsters. I will free all my friends, I will free papyrus and sans, and Flowey. So please, don't worry~

This kid won my heart! They were determined to free monsters, nobody cared about us.. nobody cared about me.. nobody wanted to help me.. I walked towards snowdin again..

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FRISK'S PERSPECTIVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spend too much time looking at the ground, i'm such a clutz. Sans looked worried.. I wonder if he is okay.. I don't wanna get too attached to this skeleton, he means something to me. He means my soul. If he wouldn't protect me I would have died out there.. So I'll owe him, what would I owe him.. Maybe.. a flower. No, a rose! A flower crown made out of roses! I'll make one for my friends, even if it is a bit girly, I can't help it!

"Stupid human being stupid, no wonder.."

"I'm not stupid. I'm dumb."

"Okay your dumb."

"I'm not dumb. I'm clumsy!"

"Your clumsy.."

"I'm not clumsy! I'm like you!"

Papyrus was stepping in mud. "OH MY GOD! YOUR LIKE SANS I SWEAR!" He yells while you giggle, even if it hurts.


	10. Is it True?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >;3

"Really so soon?"

"I don't know, I have mixed feelings about this okay?"

"Psh.. You haven't even gone on your-"

"Great Idea! I'll start there!"

"What? Uh.. okay.. Well I guess thats a start.."

"But.. what if it doesn't work?"

"Then you move on."

"I don't want to.."

"Then suffer in silence."

"But I have too.."

...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

You were waiting eagerly for sans to come back, the pain was untolerable.. And papyrus wasn't helping either. He was just more worried about he mud on his boots than anything. You didn't understand why.

"I'm back." Sans says teleporting in front of papyrus.

Papyrus snatchs the first aid kit from him.

"Hey! Take it easy will you?"

"No."

..

Papyrus gives you a small bandade and you put on 1 of the bleeding marks on your stomach. Better than nothing.. sans gives papyrus a disgusted look while walking off. Flowey not showing any emotions, just waits.

"Sans?" Flowey asks.

"Hmm?" 

"Why do you show conceren for Frisk? You had just met her and it seems like your already-"

"Shut up.. Thats non of your bussness.." He says blushing.

"Ohh! I see! You li-"

Sans right eye is glowing a bright red and the next thing you knew 3 bones were in front of Flowey.

"I said, SHUT. UP." Sans says firmly, still blushing.

..

"Okay, okay.. Just don't kill me." Flowey scoffs.

Everything disapears and sans eye stoped glowing. He teleports. That prick. Now you had no idea where you were going.

"He.. left?" Papyrus asks.

"But he knew where we were going, what now?" Flowey says.

"We wait for him to come back." You say while sitting down.

Papyrus sits down next to you, not too close, but enough to say he is sitting next to you. You grab a small rose and start talking off the thorns. You continue to repeat this process until you have a rosecrown. You put it on your head. A bit too big, but you didn't mind.

"Is that a rosecrown?" Flowey asks.

"No, Its a gold crown. What do you think?" You say with a giggle.

"Well.. Just don't count on me wearing one of those.." They say.

"Okay, I'll make one for.."

"Sans." You continue. "And papyrus.."

You start repeating your process over and over until you had 2 rose crowns. You put one on papyrus when he wasn't looking, and waited for sans to come back.

"WHAT IS THIS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus asks.

"No wait, no it harmless, its just a flower crown.." You explain.

"This is too cute i can't be seen wearing this!" He says.

"Please..?" You tell him.

"Ugh.. fine, but if UNDYNE SEES ME WERAING THIS I WILL-"

He was stopped by a blue glowing light until it grew near. Suddenly a spear shot in your direction barly missing you, but there she was.

Undyne The Undying Warrior.


	11. Poor Papy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was unexpected.

"Papyrus! What are you doing with that human! NYAHHH!!!" Undyne yells while summoning many spears from the sky.

"UNDYNE! I DISLIKE YOUR TONE OF VOICE! I am the head of the royal guard and will NOT accept your-" Undyne spot a spear through papyrus.

"PAPYRUS!" You yell.

"Shut up.. your not the head of the royal guard anymore.. I am.." Undyne says softly. "Rest in hatered." Undyne cracks papyrus skull on the ground. The rosecrown is on top of his dust.

"You.. killed him!" You say hold your hands to your head. You sob softly.

"Hahaha.. haha.. ha.." You hear her laugh. "I killed him. And now i'll kill you.." She says.

"No.. Not this time.." You whisper.

Undyne shoots a spear in your direction. It cuts off a bit of your shorts. Ouch..

"I don't think there will be anymore- hey? what happened here??!" Sans says.

"SANS, MOVE OUT THE WAY!" You yell.

Sans is in utter confusion. This became an advantage to Undyne. She shoots the spear towards sans, whom is in front of you. Sans telports behind you, grabs you, and teleports away, just in time to miss her hit. You are somewhere else. You are near several echoflowers. A ton.. You look at sans.

"What did you do! What about Flowey!!?" You ask.

..

"Stay here."

He teleports where you assume to back to Undyne. You sit down and rest your head in your knees. You don't know what to do. You cry. You look at the echo flowers. You walk towards one and listen.

~If I say my wish, do you promise not to laugh at me?~

~I won't promise anything..~

~Then I won't tell you!~

~Haha! Sorry bro, go ahead. I promise.~

~One day, I want to look at humanity and see them burn right in front of us~

~hahaha!!~

~Hey! You promised not to laugh!~

~I'm sorry paps, Its just that, we can't escape..~

You walk towards another echoflower.

~I still think we can.~

~No.. we can't. You heard the legend. A special soul will come and free us. And who would deal with us?~

~I still believe..~

Was that sans and papyrus? They sounded younger.. You where going to listen to another one but sans came back. He was hanging his head low.

"What happened to Flowey.. What happened to you.." You ask

"I couldn't.. save him.. Asriel died. I'm so sorry.." He says.

"Who is Asriel?" You ask. "Him?"

"Oh he didn't tell you.."

Sans explains to you how Flowey was once the prince of the underground and how he had died and turned into Flowey. How did sans know this? You wanted to ask, but decied to not too..


	12. The Resets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akwarddddddd

You where standing with sans staring at the ground for what seemed like forever. Finally he moved.

"Its.. complicated, y'know?" He says.

..

"I just didn't want to let go.. I didn't want him to.. die. Not like this.." He continues. "Papyrus.. head of the royal guard, my brother.. died.."

..

"I'm so sorry. I should have done something.. I should have helped him.." You say. "B-but.. I can reset! I can go back and bring both of them back! And then you can have your brother back! Let me just.." You say before sans puts his hands on your sholders.

"Its fine. Don't reset. I know what trouble you went through.." He said. "Its probably for the best.."

"But I.. you.." You say studdering.

"I said it's FINE." He growled.

.. You nod.

You began to start small talk for a while, you didn't want to remember that gory memory. It was all too much.. You didn't want to see sans like this. You barely knew him. But you knew you wanted to help him. You wanted him to be a friend. A friend at least, but after what happened, you knew it would be a lot harder than it would have been at first. Sans seemed reluclnt to talk, to move, to breathe. You saw him clentch his hands before letting go of you and saying..

"I'm. So. Damaged."

You where confused.

"I'm not going through this. You will be going through this "journy" alone. I'm not staying to see you die over and over again." He says with anger and sorrow in his voice.

"What? But I need you, you're my guideence, I won't survive out there!" You say painfuly.

"NO. Deal with it yourself.. I'm going home.." He yells.

He teleported. 

You stood there is complete shock. How could he?? After all that he is just going to leave you? You where angry. You where.. very. very. angry.


	13. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy o3o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. So uh. I guess you could say things are getting pretty "Spicy" XD

*Greetings*

"What.." You reply.

*I'm CHARA. So.. that dump finally left you, huh?* I said. *Gotta be ruff.. I knew you were beginning to trust him. And I know you wanted to be his friends. I know everything.* I said.

"What.. who.. how??" You confused.

*Hey.. Sans left, where? Hotland of course! He is going to back to do experiments with Alphys, but you don't know that, or her, or what he is doing correct?*

"I guess..?"

*Of course.* I continued. *Well, lets make this more simple right?*

"Please.." You say.

*I'm CHARA, the first fallen human. I had lived here for quite some time.. until I died, trying to free everyone.. along with my.. "brother" Asriel. Now I have been around enough to know alots of things. For starters, Sans used to do experiments with the royal scientist! Well, at the time that was his father. He died in an experiment, sans had killed him in accident, he now caries guilt everywhere, and on top of that the longing of his bother now.. he loved papyrus, just didn't wanna admit, ya'know?* I explained. *He wanted to trust you. He wanted to befriend you. He wanted to find love.. But.. he is too scared to get heartbroken again. He can't feel love like how he did, and wants too. Just can't.*

..

"I know that feelings." You say at last.

*hmm?*

"I know how that must feel. I don't remember having parents, or friends, or anybody.So I'm kinda desprate here, haha.." You say, giving a fake smile. Again, I know everything.

..

*Hmm. Well, There is one thing I don't know.*

....

 

*Would you want to find him, and show him how to love again..?"

....

"I.. Dunno.. i'm pissed." You say.

*I know.. I know, haha! But Sill. Thats temporary. Its something that will pass.* I say.

"Uh. Okay.. sure. But.. by love you mean.. platonic..?" You say, in a mid whisper.

*Do you want it to be plationic..?* I ask.

..

"Uh. Well I guess! I don't know, him that much, to "love" him.. but uh. Yeah! I'll be his savior! I'll show him love, and then throw him kisses!" You say clentching your fists.

*Kisses?* I ask.

You wish you had chocolate right about now.

"Uh nevermind, anyways, show me to sans!" You say with what seems to be stars in your eyes.

*I don't have a physical forum, and I can't control you. I'll have to leave you alone at times, so. Don't get used to.. "This"*

"Okay okay, uh. Left?" You say pointing into a hallway-ish area.

*Of course.* I reply.


	14. Rumor Has It..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much Adele.

"I heard the human has fallen in love with a monster!"

"No! I heard that the monster had fallen in love with the human!"

"Thats silly! The human is young!"

"I heard they had a sibling, and is now seeking for the other!"

"I heard thats those skeletons where involved!"

"I heard the human is with another!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You where walking through while I carelessly wandered behind you. I began to think about Sans. I knew deep down that something was bound to happen between Frisk, and Sans.. But all that came to mind was them escaping. Though when this happens, its usually wrong. There where many monsters just staring at you, whispering things.. Though we both knew some of what they where saying were not true, it was best to leave them RUMORS.

"Chara.. I don't want to be near the monsters any longer.." You said.

"Neither do I.. But we have to get to Hotland this way. I can't teleport." I responded.

..

I didn't understand much of what this human was saying. They where starting "small talk". They kept saying how they didn't know what they where doing, what happened to papyrus, future eneimes, and random junk I already knew, of course I wasn't going to tell them that. *I mainly don't understand why I say "them"* She was just talking, while I listened. She said how she heard in an Echo Flower something rather interesting..

"And then one said that they where going to laugh but-" You said before I interuppted you.

"Frisk.. Its quite obvious your talking about SANS and PAPYRUS." I said. "You have quite a way with talking about those two.. You hardly ever talked about FLOWEY. Or maybe ASRIEL? Besides, Sans won't become of your soul any longer. He's gone. For GOOD."

Your soul cracked twice just hearing those words. You knelt down and gasped for air. You gasped, and clecthed your stomach, and blood came our your mouth, and you coughed. You were in desprate pain, But I couldn't and wouldn't do anything. I looked waiting for you to finish. It took a while, but you entually stopped.

"Done?" I said.

..

"DONE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I STOOD-.." You said.

"What?" 

"YOU.. You stood there and looked at me I think while I was coughing up blood! Couldn't you have done something!" You yelled.

I started at my fourm and clentched my "hands" as it evaporated through my palms.

..

"No."

..

I decided to show myself as I didn't want this human to offend me any further. I turned into existance, for a bit.

"Is.. that you?" You said.

"Yes. This is my physical fourm, though I can't stay in this fourm for longer than a few minutes, I thought I'd show you so you don't offend me any longer." I said clentching my teeth,

..

"I'm sorry about that I didn't.. think it'd.. I'm sorry." You apoligized.

..

I turned back into my "regular" fourm. 

"Of course you are.." I replyed.

Suddenly.. It was time. 

"I have to leave now. I will leave you alone until your fight is over. Bye." I said With a wave of my hands.. I was gone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*From now on this story is in Frisk's perspective unles Chara comes back, thanks! -Milky <3*

They left.. I stood there. And waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Until.

"Hey, don't think of even getting near me sweetheart." Sans said.

"SANS!" I yelled out in happyness, but anger at the at the same time. I walked towards him until we where just a few inches apart.

"I only came back to apoligize. Thats IT." He said.

"So.. I'm sorry." He said.

I didn't care what he said.

"Hey! I told you not to-" He said. "Sweetheart..?"

I was crying in his sholders while I hugged him. In a raspy voice I said, "Don't.. D-don't leave me again." That only made me cletch you harder. I'm sorry.

".. I'm sorry, but.." He said pushing me off.

"I have to go.." He said.

He was about this snap his fingers like always, about to teleport.

I didn't know what I was thinking. I grabbed his arm just before he teleported and then I was suddenly in a warm, almost hot, atmosphere.

Hotland.


End file.
